prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
YPC5GG07
is the 7th episode of Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!, and also the 201st episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis ''Everyone pays a visit to the Palmier Kingdom after Milk calls them for help. But after it turns out to be false they decide to enjoy their first official visit. '' Summary After receiving Milk's letter, everyone worriedly hurries back to Palmier Kingdom. While Coco and Natts hurry to figure things out, the unhappy King Donuts still refuses to recognize them the true rulers of the Kingdom. Meanwhile, Papaya scolds Milk for slacking off while everyone else works, but suddenly a shadow of a bird flies overhead. Milk assumes it to be a letter, only to realize it's actually the Cures with Coco and Natts. Excitedly she embareses Coco and Natts. Meanwhile, at Eternal, a new denizen Nebatakos returns with a new prize: Nanawa, which is number 85 on the list. Then he headed out to retrieve Rose Pact. Papaya scolds Milk once again for writing a letter the way she did and she admits to being lonely without them there. She has tried to run away to find them, and she is relieved when they admit that they aren't angry. They are just happy to know everything is okay. Later, Nozomi lends Coco, in his human form a hand with a building. He apologizes, since he had been hoping to show her everything once it was rebuilt back to its former glory, and not still damaged. She claims not to mind though. Meanwhile, Natts and Komachi help with something else when Rin and Urara join them. Karen trails behind and mentions that she was unable to find Milk again. Milk sits by herself by a tree while she thinks about things. She is joined by Syrup and Mailpo, but shouts at them for being nosy, only to admit that she became a caregiver to become closer to Coco an Natts. Mailpo goes to leave, only to fall down. When he mentions being sleepy he quickly falls asleep, causing Milk to worry and apologize to them for the work they had to go through to get here, but to her surprise Syrup has already fallen asleep too. Later, everyone decides to take a break and the Cures are treated to try some of the Palmier Kingdom's fruits. Nozomi plants a seed while she eats and everyone has a nice time, until Coco and Natts feel something. Suddenly, something is shot from the sky and causes the ground to shake- alerting both Milk and Syrup. To their shock they find Nebatakos, who changes into his monster form and starts to demolish the trees surrounding them. Nozomi and the others transform into Pretty Cure and he summons a Hoshina from the rock nearby. Quickly, Coco, Natts, Syrup, and Milk evacuate the Palmier Kingdom citizens to safety. Nebatakos tried attacking the Palmier Kingdom citizens, but Coco distracted him by saying he has the Rose Pact. He captured Coco, and King Donuts comes outside to try to help them. Natts steals the Rose Pact and King Donuts attacks with a blue bright light, at the cost of his strength. The Rose Pact is thrown some distance and it shoots out a strange blue seed, and while destracted the Cures use this chance to attack Nebatakos. Aqua uses her Sapphire Arrow to push Nebatakos away and Dream uses Shooting Star to defeat the Hoshina. Once the battle ends the group decide to return home. They are saddened by this but Milk tells them that even far away they can continue to work hard for their sake. She asks Karen to take care of Coco and Natts and Nozomi askes Milk to take care of the seed she planted. As they eave, the other citizens begin taking off, one by one until Milk is left sadly on her own. She stands there before noticing the blue flower seed... Major Events *The Cures visit Palmier Kingdom for the first time. *Nebakatos appears for the first time. *A mysterious blue seed of the Blue Rose is shot out of the Rose Pact and is discovered by Milk. Characters Cures *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua Mascots *Coco / Kokoda Koji *Natts / Mr. Natsu *Syrup / Shiroh Amai *Mailpo *Milk *King Donuts Villains *Nebatakos *Anacondy *Hoshina Gallery Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! episodes Category:Episodes Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!